1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to power transistors, and more specifically, to power transistors with heat dissipation.
2. Related Art
Power transistors typically generate a significant amount of heat due to some combination of high heat and high current. The ability to dissipate that heat can be very significant in the ability to maintain a functional power transistor over the expected life of the product that uses the power transistor. Also reliability can be an extremely significant issue in some products such as automotive products. The heat itself can become destructive as can high current density even independent of the heat. Current and heat are related, but if the current density becomes too high, degradation at joints in the conductive path can degenerate and eventually fail.
Accordingly there is a need to provide a power transistor with heat dissipation that improves upon one or more of the issues raised above.